


Alarmierend Froschige Kapitäne

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sei kein Froschund andere Frosch-Metaphern - präsentiert von Oliver Wood.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362





	Alarmierend Froschige Kapitäne

**Author's Note:**

> **für:** [Mach was draus Nr. 2](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/27778/1)-Wettbewerb  
>  **Vorgegebene Abkürzungen:** AFK (Away from Keyboard) \- ATM (At The Moment)  
>  **Zusätzliche Vorgabe:** Tier
> 
> Ihr kennt mich. Ich bin planlos. So lass ich das einfach mal stehen. (Nicht ganz so: „Schmok! eeew! Du nennst die nur bei Vor- UND Nachnamen, warum? Das klingt so aufplusternd und egozentrisch und so!“ – „Ja, ich weiß. Effekt, nennt man das.“ Ich weiß nicht, ich mag die Wirkung.)
> 
> Überarbeitet am 10.10.20.

Oliver Wood ist nicht dafür bekannt, ein Mann großer Worte zu sein; es sei denn, bei dem Gegensand des Gespräches handelt es sich um Quidditch. Er ist mehr der Typ, der sich durch Hände, Füße und Grunzlaute verständigen würde, wenn es in der zivilisierten Gesellschaft von heute nicht als barbarisch und rückständig gelten würde. 

Und obwohl das ganz offensichtliche und leicht bemerkbare Tatsachen über Oliver Wood sind, sitzt er seit einigen Tagen fast durchgängig vor seinem kleinen Notizbuch und überlegt. Denkt nach über Worte und Formulierungen und was besser gar nicht gesagt werden sollte. (Nicht, dass er sonderlich viel Ahnung davon hätte, aber er gibt sich alle Mühe. Wirklich.)

_Sei kein Frosch_ ziert in unterschiedlichsten Ausführungen die Ränder seines Notizbuches. Mal mit heftigen Federstrichen geschrieben, mal mit sanften, vorsichtigen. Je nachdem, wie lange er wieder ideenlos nur dagesessen und wie verwirrt er über seine eigene Mutlosigkeit ist.

Manchmal, in solchen Momenten, fragt er sich woher dieses Sprichwort eigentlich kommt. (Damit er sich für einen Augenblick nur davon ablenken kann, dass er sich wie ein Frosch verhält und ihm nicht ganz klar ist, was er eigentlich machen soll.) Aber er kommt nie darüber hinaus, dass Frösche klein und grün sind. Und manchmal noch nicht einmal das.

Dann kommt er auf den Gedanken, dass Frösche Fluchttiere sind und bei jedem kleinen Laut das Weite suchen. Und dann denkt er, dass er jawohl niemals so sein will. Dass er niemals vor jemandem fliehen würde, der sich ihm in den Weg stellt.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und zwingt sich dazu, wieder über seine Worte nachzudenken. _Bei Merlin, was will er sagen? Wie will er es sagen? Soll er dazu Gesten ausführen? Oder soll er lieber einfach nur plan nach vorne schauen? Merlin und Morgana! Er weiß es nicht!_

Jetzt steht er auf und geht hin und her, denkt sich dabei, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so wichtig ist, was genau er sagt, solange er es eben endlich einfach sagt. (Dass er das nur denkt, damit er diese vermaledeiten Kopfschmerzen loswird, ist dabei nur nebensächlich.) Er schlägt das kleine Notizbuch zu und presst es an seine Brust, als er zum Quidditchfeld hinuntergeht. (Er weiß immer, wer das Feld wann für sich beansprucht hat.)

Er hat eine Idee. Und er ist mit Sicherheit kein Frosch.

  


* * *

  


Am Quidditchfeld, eigentlich schon davor und von Weitem, die blauen Uniformen Ravenclaws. Umso näher er dem Feld kommt, desto besser kann er sogar die silberfarbenen Applikationen erkennen. ( _Aus, Oliver, böse! Konzentrier' dich auf das Wesentliche!_ ) 

Er steht zwischen den Tribünen und das noch nicht einmal lange, als einer der Ravenclaws auf ihn zugeflogen kommt. Es kann nur Roger Davies sein, der Kapitän der Mannschaft, gegen die sie einmal so haushoch verloren haben, dass Oliver Wood noch immer... _Nein. Konzentration._

»Was willst Du hier, Wood?«, fragt er, bevor er überhaupt vom Besen gestiegen ist, und Oliver Wood denkt sich: _Sei kein Frosch._

»Es wäre schwer, eure Strategie für das kommende Spiel zu durchschauen, wenn ich nicht bei einem eurer Trainingsspiele anwesend wäre.« Leicht zu durchschauende Lüge. _Mist._

Roger Davies zieht die Augen zusammen, sodass sich diese unschöne steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildet, die ihn so intelligent aussehen lässt, dass es beinahe gerechtfertigt wirkt, dass er in Ravenclaw gelandet ist. (Natürlich kennt Oliver Wood seine Noten nicht, aber man kennt ja diese Vorurteile von schönen Menschen und Intelligenz. Auf die Oliver Wood gar nichts mehr gibt, seit er Roger Davies kennengelernt hat.)

»Komm schon, Du kannst das besser. Seit wann stellst Du Dich an den Spielfeldrand?« Durchschaut. Natürlich kann er das besser.

Oliver Wood fühlt sich einen Moment so, als hätte er einen Frosch im Hals, der sogar dann nicht verschwindet, als er ein paar Mal kräftig schluckt. Währenddessen starrt er Roger Davies ein paar wertvoll-verschwendete Sekunden voll unangenehmen Schweigens ins Gesicht.

Schließlich überwindet er sich, sich zu räuspern und zu sagen: »Da hast Du recht, Davies. Eigentlich wollte ich mit Dir sprechen.«

Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten die beiden Quidditchkapitäne, wie die anderen Ravenclawspieler auf dem Boden landen, weil sie sich fragen, wo ihr Kapitän so lange bleibt. Also dreht sich Roger Davies um und ruft ihnen zu, dass sie eine Viertelstunde Pause machen, bevor er sich wieder an Oliver Wood wendet und »Worüber denn?« fragt.

_Sei kein Frosch. Sei nicht klein und grün und ängstlich, sodass Dich jeder kleiner Laut verschreckt._

»Darüber.« Damit hält Oliver Wood Roger Davies das Notizbuch entgegen und schlägt es auf der Froschseite auf. ( _Oh nein, da ist sogar ein kleiner Frosch unten hingekritzelt!_ ) 

Roger Davies sieht verwirrt aus, dann begreifend und schlussendlich wieder verwirrt. 

»Willst Du damit sagen ...?« Er spricht gar nicht fertig, weil er es zu absurd findet, und das ist vollkommen nachvollziehbar.

»Ich nehme an«, antwortet Oliver Wood und zuckt die Achseln, ehe er sein Notizbuch wieder an sich nimmt. (Die Ravenclawspieler sitzen mitten auf dem Spielfeld und beobachten sie, er weiß es.) »Also … Hättest Du Lust, mit mir Quidditch zu trainieren?«

»Damit das klar ist, das ist ein Date, oder?«, fragt Roger Davies skeptisch und noch immer mit dieser steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen.

Oliver Wood zuckt wieder mit den Achseln und nickt dabei, ganz komisch verrenkt. Dann sagt er, als würde er sich ergeben: »Das ist es wohl. Ein Date.«

Roger Davies lächelt und Oliver Wood weiß wieder, warum er immer wieder als gut aussehende tituliert wird: Er ist es. Ganz schlicht und einfach. (Das ist sowieso eine Tatsache, die unleugbar ist. Roger Davies ist gut aussehend, intelligent, talentiert und wenn er manchmal nicht sozial unkompatibel wäre, so wie Oliver Wood, dann wäre er wahrscheinlich nie auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. – Er erinnert sich noch viel zu gut daran, wie Roger Davies am Weihnachtsball mit Fleur getanzt hat und beim Kuchenessen immer wieder seinen Mund mit der Gabel nicht getroffen hat, weil er sich von ihrem Veela-Charme hat umgarnen lassen.)

»Okay.«

Roger Davies reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken und Oliver Wood muss einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nachdenken, wozu ihm gerade eine Erlaubnis erteilt wurde. Bis er sich an sein Notizbuch erinnert und an seine _peinliche_ Bitte um ein Date. (Er! Als Quidditchspieler! Das ist sein Untergang. Er kann froh sein, wenn er es noch in eins der kleineren Teams schafft …)

»Einfach okay?«, fragt Oliver Wood dann, als könne er es nicht glauben. Was er wahrscheinlich auch nicht kann. »Okay … Okay!«

Roger Davies lächelt ihn an und dreht ihm den Rücken zu, ohne noch einmal etwas zu sagen, um zu seinem Team zurückzukehren.

Oliver Wood fühlt sich aufgeplustert wie ein Frosch, als er vom Quidditchfeld zurück zum Schloss geht, aber gut. Sehr gut. Gerade so, als hätte er das Gefühl, als hätte er sich selbst gezeigt, wo der Frosch die Locken hat.


End file.
